


Chat Noir/Adrien x Reader

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Swearing, fantasies, kinda long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: I was inspired by other stories like this, so enjoy while you can.Contains getting akumatized, after getting akumatized, you get a miraculous! I’m no good with names for the akumas, so give ideas if you want!





	1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 

* * *

 

  So... moving away from [y/c] wasn’t bad. Paris was beautiful. Living by yourself... not so much. Your parents always told you education was important. When your parents surprised you with a flight ticket to Paris, money, and other things, you were excited. Apparently, François DuPont College for Art was a very prestigious school. Beautiful and expensive, but your parents worked long hard hours.

   A few days before your flight, your parents surprised you, again, with a record deal. Their boss was an agent with Star Studios Music Industry while they worked to get everyone’s files in order. You loved to sing and decided to accept while you wrote and performed a few songs in Paris. Yay... maybe. You were so nervous about where you were going to sit on the plane, so your parents got you First Class. 

    Soon, you’re feeling quite relaxed and happy. You finished the movie you were watching and decided to take a nap. Looking through songs on your playlist on your phone, you clicked on [y/s] by [artist]. 

   Then, you grabbed your notebook and started working on your [#] Song. You would’ve done the one before, but you would probably do it later. 

   Half an hour later, you arrived in Paris, your song finished. Finally. You went to the Luggage area to pick up your suitcases. Exiting the airport, you waved a taxi. The man putting your luggage inside the trunk and you went to the apartment that your parents had bought for you online. 

   It felt like Home. It was only about 4 in the afternoon, so you decided to go out for a walk. You changed into a loose tank top and sweatpants. Tying your shoelaces and stepping outside. You strapped a phone holder thing around your waist and placed your phone in it so you could listen to music without holding your phone. 

    At the park, you saw a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with really expensive clothes on glaring at a girl who was gardening near a statue.

“I asked for  _yellow_ roses, not pink!” She screamed. 

The girl only glared back. 

“Well, the park keeper said pink, white, and red,” She said, cooly. 

“Well, my  _daddy_ is the  _mayor_ and he could fire you!” Blondie said. 

“Well it was the park keepers decision, not yours, leave.” Garden girl said. 

The blonde girl snatched the girl’s hat and threw it in the trash near her. 

“There, it’s finally where it belongs,” she said, cruelly. “Besides, they only pay you for this because they pity you. Your gardening is so bad, they’d throw you in jail of monstrosity!” 

She laughed cruelly, so you ran up. 

“At least it looks better than your clothes,” you remarked, making a disgusted face at her clothes. 

“You’re only jealous because it cost more than your life. Let me guess, you got your life at, the 99 cent store?” She smirked. 

You only smiled. 

“You fished your life and your attitude from the trash,”. 

The blonde only glared. 

“You’ll regret this... uh, YOU!” 

“Don’t care!” You replied. 

The blonde walked away angrily. 

“Th-thanks... I need to go!” The girl who was gardening said, fishing her hat out of the trash. 

You swore that you heard a sob as she turned around and ran. 

Moments later, you heard a boom. You slowly turned in horror as you saw a tall figure behind you. 

“Because you defended me, I will spare you,” her voice boomed. “Poisonous is my name, and you will feel the poison I give, WHERE IS CHLOE BOURGEOIS???” 

You cowered back in fear. 

“No need to be afraid, darling, you’re spared!” She exclaimed. 

“I...” you said. 

“You know what? You’ll be the perfect bait!” Poisonous exclaimed. She grabbed you with an enourmous hand and you screamed. 

Yay... a workout for your throat... NOT. You couldn’t record with a hoarse/no voice! 

    Soon, a black blur sped around the giant Poisonous. Said blur grabbed some sort of gray stick and aimed for Poisonous’ hand. Perfect aim. You fell toward the ground, your eyes closed. The black blur caught you. You opened your eyes. The “blur” that caught you had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and black cat ears. Along with the black cat suit, of course. 

   So the run turned into getting rescued. Great. 

“Where’s the bug at, Chat Noir?” Poisonous asked. 

“Right here, looking for me?” A girl in pig tails and a ladybug suit with a matching mask said. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” She yelled. 

 You stared in disbelief. 

“Um, right here? Safety?” You questioned. 

“Right! Uh, what’s your name?” He asked, leaping over buildings to get you somewhere safe. 

“[y/n] [l/n]” you replied. 

“Chat Noir, a pleasure to meet you,” he said. 

“Who was that girl in the Ladybug suit?” You asked. 

“That was Ladybug, my partner in crime,” he replied. 

Your eyes widened in shock. 

“Not literally, she’s my partner, we don’t actually do crime. We save the day anytime there’s an akuma. Here we are,” he said, dropping you off at a bakery a while away from your apartment and akuma attack. 

“How am I going to get back to my apartment?” You said. 

“Uhhh, I’ll bring you back, promise,” he said, winking. 

Better hope so. When you opened the door, the owners were there. They were really kind and allowed you to stay while Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the akuma.

   Soon, you decided to leave, seeing little Ladybugs with pink lights surrounding them pass by. You stepped outside, and felt a tap on your shoulder. It was Chat. 

“Hi, are you finally taking me back?” You asked. 

“Yeah, I kept a promise, didn’t I?” He replied.  

You smiled. He was sweet. DONT. No thoughts about that now! 

“So where do you live?” He asked. 

You told him where you lived and he picked you up Bridal Style and jumped. 

  Finally arriving at your apartment, you heard a beep. 

“Uh, Sorry, That was my ring, I’m gonna detransform soon,” he said. 

“Thanks for the heads up, and thanks for the rescue,” you said. 

“Ok, bye, [y/n]” he said, and jumped off. 

You sighed. Hopefully you’d see more of him soon. 


	2. Classroom Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet everyone else, and you spend more time with Chat, and yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cliffhanger

Chapter 2: Classroom Catastrophe

 

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning feeling tired after a meeting arranged by your parents. After a few long hours, you organized your work schedule, your school schedule, and met your manager. Yay. Not. Getting up, you grabbed your phone to check any messages. None. You got changed into a green floral dress, a black dress jacket, and silver flats. Now you had to fix your hair. Rushing to fix your hair, you heard a knock. That sounded like it was coming from the window? You brushed it off and pinned together the side bun you had fixed and pinned a red flower into it. Hearing the knock again, you gave up and checked the windows. It was Chat.

“What are you doing here? Did you watch me change? You pervert!” You exclaimed, blushing a bright red.

His cheeks were dusted light pink.

“Um, how are you, going anywhere?” He asked.

Embarrassment turned into annoyance and curiosity.

“You’re changing the subject! What’re you doing here?” You exclaimed.

“Yes, I am changing the subject, I’m only looking around.” He shrugged, face turning a little red.

“You pervert, is this a daily activity?” You asked, scoffing.

His face turned red.

“N-no! It’s not like that!” He said, embarrassed.

You smirked. Of course. What did he want, though?

“Well, I need to go, I have class, and yeah,” you said, grabbing your bag.

“What school?” He asked.

“The Françoise DuPont College of Arts,” you replied.

“O-oh, ok, um, I’m gonna go... patrol, yeah, patrol, bye, [y/n],” He said.

“Bye,” you called as he jumped out the window.

You ran downstairs hoping Sasha, your manager, would be there with the limo. Fortunately, she was. Climbing in, you saw a girl with Midnight Blue pigtails that looked just like Ladybug’s. Maybe she’s a fan.

“Hi, you must be [y/n], I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I’ll be your guide for the next few days!” She said.

“Cool...” You said.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“N-no! I’m just... nervous, I guess,” you said, shrugging.

Marinette smiled softly. She seemed to understand. Nice.

You both arrived at the College five minutes later.

“I have shortcuts around the school, here,” she said, handing you a map of the school.

“Thanks, um, how did you know my schedule?” You asked.

“The secretary told me,” she replied casually.

You smiled. She’s pretty helpful.

“I’ll introduce you to Alya, she’s my best friend,” She said, as you guys exited the vehicle.

Apparently, the girl, Alya, you thought had red ombré hair.

“Mari! You’re here! Um, you have a limo?” She said, confused.

“Um, it’s [y/n]’s limo, um, let’s get into the school.” Marinette said, obvious she was embarrassed.

“Wait, [y/n]?”Alya asked.

“Yeah, wait,” Marinette said, trying to stop her friend.

“[y/n], how was it like to be bait as a victim of the akuma yesterday? The LadyBlog awaits your answer!” Alya said.

“Um, what?” You asked, confused.

“Her blog for the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Marinette said sarcastically.

“Oh, well, um, the girl was gardening and this girl with a blonde ponytail said that her father was the... mayor?” You said.

“That girl was Chloe Bourgeois, the meanest bitch I’ve ever met,” Alya replied.

“Oh, um, yeah, I tried to defend her, and she said she had to go...” You said.

Then, everything rushed out, how you did defend her, but Chloe still teased. The girl was then akumatized and used you to lure in Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Amazing, one more question, not for the blog, um, what do you do here? For classes,” She asked.

“Oh, Singing, art, and dance,” you replied.

“Cool, shit, Chloe’s here,” Alya said, motioning behind you.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I cannot believe you could ride in a limo. Did you offer her homework answers in return for this luxury?” Chloe asked. Bitch.

“No, she’s going to be my guide for the next few days,” you replied.

“Oh, it’s you, gardener defender,” Chloe snarled.

“Let’s go,” Alya said as you and Marinette glared at her.

Luckily, you shared the same home room.

“Ok, today we’re working on contrasting,” the teacher said.

The teacher divided you into groups to work on a project.

“Why do we have to do a project when I just arrived here?” You groaned.

Alya and Marinette patted you on the back.

“Mr. Vendredi always does this,” Marinette said.

“So, basically, we’re used to this!” Alya said, kinda happy.

You groaned, resting your head on the desk.

“Hey, Alya, Hi, Mari,” a voice said.

Your head was in your arms, so you couldn’t see.

“Hi, Adrien, Hi, Nino,” Marinette replied.

“Anything new lately?” Alya asked.

You looked up. There were two boys. One with blonde hair and green eyes. The other with headphones around his neck and a cap on his head with brown hair.

“Hi, I’m [y/n] [l/n],” You said.

“I’m Adrien, that’s Nino,” the blonde said, gesturing to his friend.

“She’s new, we’re showing her around, not like how you guys did last time,” Alya said, smirking.

“Just because he got lost and couldn’t do anything, Chloe teased him, he got akumatized, and we didn’t pretty much do anything doesn’t mean we’re bad guides, Alya,” Nino said.

“Mmmhm,” Marinette said.

“Not my fault, it was all Nino!” Adrien exclaimed, laughing.

“How dare you betray me, Adrien, I thought I was your best bud!” Nino said, mock shock.

You all laughed.

Soon, it’s after school and your in the limo, waiting to arrive at the recording studio.

“We’re here,” Sasha said.

You nodded and proceeded into the building.

The person in charge started being strict.

“Ok, go over there, play whatever instrument you do, or the band, and let’s go!” He exclaimed.

You rushed and sat down in a chair in front of a microphone.

“Sing!” He said through the soundproof glass in the intercom overhead.

The music started and you started to sing.

“I didn’t think you’d remember me, long hair, [e/c] eyes, but you did,” you sang.

“Cut!” He said, through the intercom.

Sasha had wide eyes and tried to tell him to stop.

“You call this music? We had you sing because your parents thought you were good! Apparently not, your songs are trash! And, BOOM! Shot out of the cannon and out of my studio!” He shouted, grabbing your notebook and throwing it in the trash.

Your eyes started to water.

“Get out! Your manager too! When you have a better song, call me!” He shouted.

“But—“ you started.

“OUT!” He yelled.

You went to the limo, Sasha at your heels.

“That was really unfair, I thought it was gold,” Sasha said, hoping to cheer you up.

“Yeah, yeah..” you replied, ignoring her.

You arrived at the house and patted your hair into the usual side bangs and free from a tie. 

A knock came from the window and you gladly opened it, finding Chat. You hugged him. 

“Um, is this a daily activity?... oh,” He said, noticing you were crying. 

“Th-the director was so mean! He hated the song I worked so hard on, and he just threw it in the trash!” You sobbed. 

“Hey, Hey, it’s ok, um—“ he started. 

You heard a beeping. 

“Sorry, I was out on patrol, uh, I have to go,” he said. 

“O-oh, ok, bye,” You said. 

Maybe he wouldn’t come back. That sent you into more tears. Soon, you saw a beautiful black butterfly and decided to carry it out, so you grabbed your notebook so you wouldn’t hurt the butterfly, and it landed softly on your notebook. 

 _I can help you,_ a voice said _. But you must help me._

You gave him your approval when you saw Chat. 

“No, Princess, DONT!” He yelled. 

And the darkness consumed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it...


	3. The Rise of Chanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re akumatized into Chanter (French for Sing ‘shahn- tur’), you almost destroy the city, blablablah yeah.

**Chapter 3: The Rise of Chanter**

* * *

 

   Your body was covered in a skintight suit with a v-neck cut. You had gloves that were striped with black and white that looked like a solfege scale. Music notebook in your hand. A black belt around your waist, a beautiful black and white mask over your now gray eyes curling in the top corners into music notes, a music note mark under the mask. You also had a pen in your hand to write other words. A black collar up to your new white hair which was wrapped up into a high top bun. You smirked. 

Chat whispered your old name in horror. 

“Puh-lease, she’s gone, darling. Chanter suits me more now,” You said, an evil smile forming on your lips. 

“[y/n], this isn’t the way! Please...” he said. 

“It’s Chanter! Feel the vibrations my voice contains!” You screeched. 

Your voice opened and a beautiful sound came out, only destroying your apartment as you floated down onto the pile of rubble. Chat fell and hissed in pain as he collided with the hard rock. You only smirked. 

“Scared to fight me, kitty cat?” You crooned. 

“Please, I don’t want to fight you!” Chat yelled. 

“Well you have no choice!” You yelled, and used your beautiful voice to command even immobile objects, such as statues and objects to attack.

   Soon, you leapt off. Chat tried to follow you, but you commanded people to hold him. They pinned him down. You smirked. 

“Let’s see, how do like me now?” You asked. 

   A yo-yo came flying out of no where and freed Chat. You yelped and he leapt away and headed behind you. 

 _Of course,_ you thought.  _Ladybug._  

    You smiled sweetly at Chat again. But the smile turned into an evil one. 

“Chat, darling, join me. Together, we could do  _many_ things,” you said, giving a knowing smirk. 

He gulped, but stayed by Ladybug’s side. You frowned. 

“Of course, you’ll always choose her,” You exclaimed bitterly. 

“I’m thinking the akuma is in her book, she’s drawing words from there to control anyone or anything!” Ladybug said. 

That gave you an idea. You opened your mouth again and another beautiful song came out demanding them to give you their miraculous. Chat couldn’t resist and his eyes went blank. He started walking toward you. Ladybug, however, wasn’t affected. She had earplugs. Dammit. Her yo-yo zipped through the air and you screamed as it almost wrapped around your notebook. 

   You drew a note in the air and it came to life, zooming at her. She easily dodged as Chat slowly recovered. He groaned. You kept sending music notes at her and noticed Chat had recovered and caught him off gaurd and sent a music note flying at him. He was hit and sent backwards. You sang another song and other buildings began to turn to rubble, people screaming while trying to escape. You continued. Ladybug’s eyes widening in horror. 

Chat started to recover again and stood up. He decided to let his Chat shine. 

“Ma chérie, please stop, if I give you my Miraculous, it’ll all be good,” he said. 

You turned around. 

“Liar!” You screamed and sent a music note his direction. 

He dodged. Fingers hovering over his ring. 

“Chat, are you crazy?!?!” Ladybug exclaimed. 

You sang a tune and he floated in mid air along with Ladybug. 

“Now, you will watch me destroy the city you know and love. Like I know everyone won’t for me.” You said bitterly. 

Ladybug and Chat declined and started yelling at you to stop, but your mouth was already open. Ladybug then shout ‘Lucky charm’ and a black polka dotted red watch appeared. 

“What are you going to do with t _hat?_ Turn back time so I never existed?” You asked, laughing. 

“Exactly!” Ladybug said, and kicked it towards you, knocking you out. 

You fell. Ladybug used her yo-yo and rescued your falling form. She ripped the notebook in half, captured the akuma, and shouted Miraculous Ladybug. 

You layed silently on the floor as you transformed back into your normal self. Slowly waking up, Chat ran up to you. Ladybug said farewell and zipped away. 

 

* * *

 

 

“W-what happened?” You asked. 

Chat explained that you were akumatized. Your eyes widened in horror. 

You hugged him, “I’m sososososo sorry!” You exclaimed. 

“It’s ok, Princess, let’s get you home,” he said, picking you up bridal style and jumping. 

He kept you sorta... close, not wanting to let you go. When you arrived at your apartment, he seemed hesitant about letting you down. 

“I’ll be ok, Chat, bye,” You said. 

“I know that, bye...” Chat said. 

“Bye.” You said, pushing him towards the window. He jumped through and leapt out of sight. 

You sighed. He definitely was something. Moments Later, you saw the news and saw your akumatized self on the LadyBlog. You thought you actually looked pretty cool! 

The next day at school, Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Marinette ran up to you. 

“Ohmigosh, are you ok? We saw the news!” Marinette said. 

“Yeah, I’m ok, don’t worry!” You replied. 

“Half the city was destroyed, but I gotta say this, your voice was amazing, dudette!” Nino exclaimed. 

“Nino! But it was true, your voice was beautiful!” Alya said, hitting her boyfriend on the arm. 

“Yeah, no wonder she has Singing classes,” Adrien said. 

“Shit, um, I forgot, I have dance in 5 minutes!” You exclaimed, and rushed off to the school’s dance studio. 

“Change into your leotards and ballet slippers, girls, we’re learning Ballet for the next four weeks!” The dance instructor, Mrs. Esprit said.

You and the other girls learning dance put on matching ballet uniforms. 

They were all lavender. The ballet slippers were pink with and ombré purple laces, everyone’s hair tied into a tight bun. Anywhere. On the side, on top, on the back. All beautiful styles. Everyone messed up, but you did it perfectly even though it was your first time. Now you were really confused.


	4. Dance Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn why you’re so graceful, and... you wait! Sorry if it’s a little short

Chapter 4: Dance Steps

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, Dance was pretty easy that day. Usually it would be hard, and you’d trip over some moves. Your teacher was astounded.

“That was beautiful! The grace of a swan!” She exclaimed.

You blushed. You were never complimented by the teacher over dance. She would usually tell you to keep your posture straight or to concentrate.

Arriving home after a long day, you took your hair out of the bun and tied it into a ponytail. You changed into a white tank top and black capris. Walking over to the fridge, you grabbed an apple. It was sweet. Soon, you spotted a box on your dresser, upon entering your room.

“What the? This wasn’t here before,” you said in confusion.

Opening the box, you yelped. A bright cream... ball of light was hovering over it? A little swan figure floated above it, yawning.

“What? How? Who? What are you?” You exclaimed, backing away.

Sure, it was cute. You weren’t taking chances. 

It explained everything, and you listened patiently. 

“So, you get a beautiful suit too, my name’s Fiaa, by the way,” she said. 

“Good to know, um, so how do I transform?” You asked. 

“Say, Wings Up , and you’ll transform! But you should do a test run before an actual akuma comes,” Fiaa replies. 

“Ok,” you said. “Fiaa, Wings Up!” 

You felt a cool tingling sensation happen on your body, giving you a black and white mask with feathers on the corner. A black and white suit with a collar made out of feathers, a v-neck cut, black and white swirling together down your legs, and black boots up to your mid thigh. Silver gloves, and a silver whip. A white and grey feather accessory appeared on your now silver streaked hair that was placed in a bun. 

“Cool,” you said. 

You ran outside and jumped over roofs. Stopping after a while. You decided to use your whip for something. You wrapped it around something and traveled further than you could jump. Sensing a pair of eyes follow you, you turned around. A pair of green eyes staring at you. 

“I can see you,” You said. 

“Well, Uh, Who are you?” Chat asked, stepping out of the shadows. 

“Cygne Argenté, But you can call me Cygne,” you replied. 

“Got it, what’s your purpose? Power?” Chat asked. 

“Grace and Beauty, I can be quite the distraction,” you said, smiling, pretending to look at your gloved nails. 

His cheeks turned a light pink, but quickly faded away. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, is this your first day with a superhero costume?” He asked. 

“No, it’s a miraculous costume, remember, people choose who they be whether good or evil,” you replied. “Yes, it’s my first day”. 

“Show me what you got,” He said, smiling, getting into battle stance. 

You copied him, and remembered. Battle with dance! Your boots morphed into Ballet shoes at the thought, and you took your whip out. He had his baton out. He launched the first attack. You dodged and lassoed his baton with your whip, transforming your whip into a silver stick with long silver ribbon and did the ribbon dance. He looked in awe. 

“You definitely Have hero potential,” Chat said, winking at you. 

“Are you flirting with me? I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for a mate this season,” You said, smirking. 

He blushed. 

* * *

 

You arrived home. Hanging with Chat for the night was awesome. You blushed just thinking about him. A knock sounded from the window. 

“Oh, hey Chat,” you said, as the familiar feline slipped in. 

“Hi, let me tell you about my day,” he said. 

“Chat, don’t be a dork! What happened,” you said. 

“Well, there’s this girl. A new hero. But I’m worried what’ll happen when she meets Ladybug, but let me tell you, her name is Cygne Argenté. The Silver Swan. Beautiful,” Chat said. 

“Don’t tell me the Cat caught the bird and the bird fell in Love was switched around, the Swan caught the cat, and the cat fell in love,” You said. 

“No! No way!” He said, cheeks turning a light shade of red. 

“Yeah, right, will there be any love for me,” You said, and realized what you just said. 

Chat smirked. 

“I did not mean that! I meant—“ you said. 

“Is little duckling jealous?” He asked. 

“Shut up,” you replied. 

“Never, you love me anyways,” Chat said. 

“I guess,” you shrugged. 

“Aw, I thought you’d be delighted to hear...” Chat started, opening the window. “That I love you, always have, always will. You’ve captured my heart, [y/n],” He said, and slipped into the night. 

What? Did you hear that correct? You couldn’t ask cuz he was gone.  _Damned cat, I want to know. Do you love me really?_


	5. Lonely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re feeling lonely on a cold winter’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s really long, I got wrapped up in the story

Chapter 5: Lonely Night.

Lonely huh? Well someone’s going to show up~

* * *

  
Dance was harsh. You rubbed your sore feet and bandaged your bleeding toes. Earlier, you decided to take En Pointe, where you’d dance on the tips of your toes. You changed into a [color] long sleeved shirt and black long yoga pants and walked onto the balcony outside your apartment. It was cold, so you grabbed a jacket. It was lonely. The branches of leafless trees swayed in the breeze and your [h/c] hair lifted a little, going with the breeze. The moon shone bright, but not too bright, the stars twinkled. All was quiet, till a crash sounded through the area. People screamed, and you stood up abruptly. It sounded very near.

“Fiaa, Wings up!” You said, glancing no one was near.

You felt the familiar tingling sensation rush over your body and your hair curl up into the silver streaked bun. Grabbing a pin from your bun, it fell apart, and your hair rustled with the wind.

“Ah, much better,” You said.

You leapt over buildings and saw a girl with a beautiful ivy crown and a toga dress with a complete Greek outfit. It seemed as though she was mimicking a Greek Goddess.

“I am Aphrodite! Feel the Love!” She said, using her bow and arrow to shoot people.

Observing further, the arrows didn’t hurt them. Remembering a unit back in 5th Grade, Aphrodite was the Goddess of love.

She shot a couple and they kissed, she cackled evilly. You hopped beside her.

“I thought you were nice,” you said, just as she whirled around and shot an arrow at you, which you dodged quickly with a backflip.

“Ugh, I am the goddess of love, no one ever knew if she was nice or what,” the akumatized girl said.

“Gee, you can’t force people to love, it’s not like love is pawful,” Chat said, landing behind you, Ladybug following.

“A perfect couple!” Aphrodite exclaimed, aiming arrows at both you and Chat, it missed you but hit Ladybug and Chat.

You gasped and sent your whip at her, hitting her in the side.

“Ow! That’s no way to treat a goddess!” She screamed as she shot an arrow toward you.

You dodged, just as you saw Ladybug and Chat kiss. Of course, you weren’t jealous! Not. Maybe he didn’t mean what he said the night before. The words echoing in your head, you tearing up, but you wiped them and continued to fight. You noticed a bracelet with trellis vines curving to the other side. You aimed your whip at it and cracked it. She screamed while tears still stung your eyes.

Chat and Ladybug had recovered from their ordeal. You quickly wiped your tears, and went to them, just as Ladybug fixed everything with the Miraculous Cure.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked, confused.

“Well, she shot you and Chat instead of me and Chat... uh, and you, um, how do I put this, you guys kissed,” you said, your head down.

“Oh, um, well, I have to go, bug out!” She said, and zipped away.

“Me too, bye,” You said, and flew off, glad Fiaa told you about the wings that activate when you really want it.

“Wait!” You heard Chat call.

You ignored it and headed the long way to your apartment. Everyone you passed cheered for you. You were glad they liked you. You landed through the apartment window and hopped into bed, tears in your eyes. Chat kissed Ladybug. It looked Willingly, even though he was under the influence of an akuma.

_***Flashbacks*** _

Chat smiled, “Well, you’d be happy to hear I... love you too. Always have, always will. You’ve captured my heart, [y/n].”

*Flash*

Chat and Ladybugs lips entwined into each other’s and you felt your eyes tear up. You quickly defeated the akuma, skillfully dodging her arrows.

_***Flashback Ends*** _

You buried your face in your pillows. Maybe it was time you got over him. 

* * *

 

You were here patrolling as Cygne Argenté. It was a peaceful night. You saw a robbery happening and made a dash towards it and called Chat. He answered.

“Cygne, what’s going on?” He asked.

“There’s a robbery taking place at París Jewels,” you said, and then you noticed that he wasn’t talking.

The camera was pointed up at the sky and bars. The Eiffel Tower?

You heard muffled noises.

“I’ll get back to you later, bye,” he said, just as you caught a glimpse of him and Ladybug kissing.

The call ended. They never came. You fought them, but they defeated you.

You woke up, “No!” 

* * *

 

It it was a dream. A whole lie. You laughed nervously and walked outside. It was still nighttime, just a bit later.

“Hey,” a voice said, and you shrieked in surprise.

“Chat!” You exclaimed, as you jumped back, clutching your heart.

“Sorry,” He said.

“I guess it’s ok, don’t do that next time! I almost had a heart attack!” You said.

He looked at you worriedly.

“Not literally!” You exclaimed.

“Got it... were you crying?” He asked.

Apparently you were crying when you woke up, so. Yeah.

He wiped your tears and got really close to your face.

“What are you doing?” You asked as your cheeks turned a light pink.

“Nothing,” He said, and he licked your cheek.

“What was that for?” You exclaimed.

“Tears are salty, but otherwise your face is clean,” he replied cooly.

“You’re a dork,” You said.

He made a funny face.

“Sure, whatever you say, princess,” Chat smirked.

You rolled your eyes.

“So, there was an akuma near you tonight, I was really worried,” Chat said, turning serious. “It was lucky Cygne Argenté was there to drive her away.”

Your phone received a notification from the LadyBlog.

“Your phone,” Chat said as you grabbed it and scrolled through.

There was a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. Underneath was a caption that read, ‘LadyNoir is happening, people!’ By Alya. Chat’s green catlike eyes widened at the sight of the picture.

“Th-that’s irrelevant,” he stuttered.

“Really? Did you really mean what you said the other night?” You asked.

“Y-Yeah, of course, you—“ he started.

“Then What is this? Are you trying to play with my emotions?” You said, even thought you witnessed the event, but your emotions getting out of control.

“No! Ladybug is just a friend! I swear!” He exclaimed, grabbing your arm and pulling you close. “I like you better.” He murmured into your ear.

He turned you around and got close to your face. His lips brushed against yours and he leaned in closer, both of your and Chat’s lips entwining together. It was ind of desperate like you both wanted more. You both stopped after a while, gasping for air.

“I-I have to go,” Chat said, shocked at what he did.

“S-Sure, g-goodnight,” You said, shocked all the same. 

* * *

 

 

“I just found out it was a scam! The stupid akuma made them kiss, but just the same,” Alya said, scrolling through the LadyBlog.

“Y-Yeah,” Marinette said, cheeks pink.

Alya waved Nino and Adrien over to your lunch table. Adrien was blushing. 

“Adrien, you are overrating! Chill for a sec, will you dude?” Nino said. 

“Yeah, Yeah, h-hey Guys,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Hey, Adrien, whats got you nervous?” Alya asked, getting close to his face. 

You watched as Nino whispered to Adrien and Adrien whisper to Alya whose eyes of fire turned to eyes of shock. 

“I-oh, Uh..... well, that’s really, CAN I TELL HER?” She yelled at Adrien. 

He shook his head. You sighed. 

“Hey, The Winter Formal is this Friday!” Marinette exclaimed, as she hurried to post it on the school website. 

Everyone girl who heard her squealed with happiness while the boys gasped. 

You smiled. Kim was behind you as you turned around. 

“Hey, um, do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?” He asked. 

“Um, I don’t know, I...” You said. 

Nino nudged Adrien, and the blonde blushed. 

“Hey, [nickname], we need your help with the theme!” Alya said loudly. 

“I’ll come back to you on that, bye,” You said, heading towards Alya and Marinette. 

***with Adrien***

“Dude, Uh, well, Adrien has a crush on [y/n], and, so the dudette doesn’t know, so could you let him ask her? Please,” Nino said to Kim. 

“Hmm, hold up, Max!” Kim said. 

“Yes?” His best friend asked. 

“Text Alya to ask [y/n] who she’d rather date: Adrien or me, and we’ll see who gets her. And to send a recording of what happened,” Kim said. 

Chloe came behind him. 

“Adrikins!” She exclaimed. 

“What do you want Chloe?” Adrien asked just as she draped herself on him. 

“Will you go with me to the winter formal?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Just as Adrien was about to answer, Max’s Phone received a message, and Alya was right behind Adrien and dragged Chloe off him. You and Marinette behind her. 

“Back the fuck off, he’s already going with [y/n],” Alya growled. 

“I don’t have to listen to what you have to say, why would he want to go with  _her?_ She’s a bitch,” Chloe sneered. 

“Well guess what? A bitch is a female dog, and dogs bark, and bark is from trees and trees are nature, and nature is beautiful. So you just technically called me beautiful, whore,” you said, rounding on her. 

“Whatever! You and all your friends are hoes so, girl bye!” Chloe said, storming off. 

“That was... wow,”


	6. Fighting Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

**Chapter 6: Fighting Tears**

* * *

 

 What if? That was a question you always asked. What if? What if Chloe went with Adrien to the formal? What if Adrien stood you up? What if Chat went to Ladybug and was really lying to you this whole time? Well guess what, that stuff happened. 

You had a fancy light blue ball gown with silver snowflake designs on the trims. It had a flowing skirt. The top had royal spiral designs on the torso. The sleeves were lower than your shoulder. It was personally designed by your mother. She got promoted to Manager. Her boss was able to help, too.  

Hopefully all would go well. The next day, Nino decided to enter a short film contest. So, originally he was the director. 

Soon, Chloe’s being a bitch again and suddenly causes an akuma. Great. I quickly dropped my feather bracelet and ran to the bathroom to transform. 

“Fiaa, Wings up!” You said. 

***cue epic transformation sequence***

You hurried into the room where you last saw them and saw them and on the way outside the room, worried. 

“This is (Y/N)’s favorite feather bracelet, she wouldn’t go anywhere without it!” Alya exclaimed. 

You felt bad you had to lie to them. 

Soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up, shortly after you found Adrien’s shoe and Marinette’s phone. 

“Shall we take a stroll?” He said, and took Ladybug to the side. 

I felt a pang if jealousy in my heart and went to the bathroom. 

“Fiaa, Wings folded,” you sighed. 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? You have an akuma to defeat!” Fiaa exclaimed. 

“I’m heading back, they can defeat the akuma without me,” I said, holding back a few tears. 

“(Y/N), watch out!” Fiaa said, and hid in my purse. 

I screamed. 

The monster had a tail and grabbed me with it. It... kinda looked like Mylène? 

“Help!” I screamed. Ladybug and Chat burst in confused about why you were there. 

Alya and Nino were filming. 

Ladybug and Chat tried to fight the monster but failed. 

It took you to a room of eggs? The monster put you in one and you screamed before it sprayed its goo over the egg. Minutes later you heard singing and decided to sing along. You heard it stop and suddenly stop. Then... 

“Keep Singing!” You heard Ladybug say. 

You kept singing and heard a “Good! That’s enough!” And “Miraculous Ladybug!”. 

You were cleared out the egg and say Ivan and Mylène kissing. You were so happy! They were such a great couple! 

Chat looked at you, but you turned your head away annoyed. 

You went home and held back tears. But you couldn’t and let loose. What happened the next night? You couldn’t bare to think it. 


	7. The Winter Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so evil, you’ll see at end of chapter

**Chapter 7: The Winter Formal Part one**

* * *

 

You hurried and grabbed your dress and rushed into the bathroom. 

“[y/n]?” Your maid, Frida, said. 

“Yeah?” You asked. 

“Can I do your hair and makeup? The last time you did it, I had to clean up,” she replied. 

“Fine,” You said. 

She did your hair up in a bun and placed a silver tiara on your head.  

“Wow, is that me?” You asked, touching your face and hair. 

“Careful, don’t mess it up, Adrien will be arriving soon,” Frida said. 

“Thanks!” You exclaimed and grabbed you purse containing your kwami, phone, emergency makeup, and bandaids. (Dont ask). 

Adrien’s limo soon pulled into your drive way. 

“Hey,” You said as you say in the limo. 

“H-hi, h-how you are? I mean how are you!” Adrien said, staring. 

“Adrien, I know, I couldn’t believe this was me either!” You replied laughing. 

You sat in silence until you arrived. Adrien opened the door for you. 

“Wow, such a gentleman,” you said, bopping his nose.  **(My fave you tuber’s voice popped in my head with some funny words, if y’all know him, Zachary Smith “if I was in the It movie” my fave quote: “or I’m gonna bop you in your clown ass nose” I laughed so hard, sorry if this was long)**

Marinette seemed a little jealous but got over it when Nathanael asked her to dance. She slyly accepted it loudly enough for Adrien to hear. (I KNOW I KNOW, she gets over Adrien later in the book, sheesh). 

Adrien ignored it, but Chloe arrived. She clinged onto Adrien, while I helplessly watched. She then dragged him away and he promised he’s be Back. 5 minutes later, he didn’t return. You sadly went over to the punch bowl to drink when Kim appeared by your side. 

“Hey, (y/n),” he said. 

“Hi, Kim,” you said. 

“What’s up with you?” He asked. 

“Adrien left me and he still hasn’t come back,” You replied. 

“Same, I came with Chloe,” he replied. 

“So, now I’m basically here talking to you,” you said. 

“Yeah... wanna Dance?” He asked, sticking his hand out. 

“Sure,” You replied and took his hand. 

You slowly danced but then (f/s) played (fave song). 

“This is my favorite song!” You exclaimed, and Kim looked relieved. 

“Mine too!” He replied. 

After a few more minutes, the song ended. 

“Sorry Kim, but I have to look for Adrien,” You said, and politely excused yourself. 

You looked around.  _Five times_. 

“Where is he?” 

“(N/n) (Nickname)!” Alya said, coming over with Nino. 

“Hey, Alya!” You said. 

“Where’s Adrien?” She asked. 

“Tbh, I haven’t seen him all night,” Nino said. 

“I don’t know,” I said, tearing up. 

“Oh, no, let’s go, Marinette is making out with Nath. Under the mistletoe,” she said, trying to comfort you. 

“Sorry, Nino, But we’re gonna have to go,” Alya said 

“no, it’s cool, babe,” Nino said. 

“No, you don’t have to, I can call my driver,” You lied. 

“Ok, girl, call me if you need me,” Alya called to your retreating figure. 

You walked outside and went to a coffee shop. 

“I’ll take (f/d) please,” You said, and the barista went to get you’re order.  

Most people weren’t there, so it was easy to get through the night. 

_*buzz buzz*_

_(pm from Alya to (y/n))_

_a: if u get crowned queen or anything do u want me 2 let u kno?_

_Y/n: sure_

_a: the cinnamon roll is looking 4 u, want me 2 tell him?_

_Y/n: nah, gtg_

* * *

 I cried. I cried until I couldn’t think about anything. I made wasteful efforts on everything. 

Why, why? I looked up and say the butterfly. Fiaa tried to yell at me, but it all turned black. Before I gave my verbal agreement, I heard a deep voice talking about the miraculous, and my powers. Again... how peculiar...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, can you get akumatized again if you try hard enough?


	8. Down the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

**Chapter 8: Down the Road Again**

I felt nothing. I heard nothing. That was until I reached the dance. I smirked evilly. Looking around, I saw everyone. They looked at me questionably. I was Ms. Undercover. Hiding myself to reveal other secrets. I didn’t answer to y/n anymore. She was weak. Now  _I_ was at full power. 

My gown was more beautiful than before. My mask was black and laced with black feathers and red jewels.  _My_ full power. My shoes were black heels with the thin heel. They had laces and went up to my knees. The tiara on my head changed to a dark silver and ruby red jewels. My choker was black and red. My dress, it still was black. My lipstick was a bright red. My eyes were a blood red color. 

The music stopped and all you could hear was my heels clicking the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at me. 

“Who  _are_ you?” Someone asked in a snobby voice. 

“ _Me_? I’m your worst nightmare,” I said, turning around to see the brat herself. Chloe Bourgeois. 

She cowered behind a blonde boy. 

“Adrikins! Save me!” She said. 

_Adrien._

“Oh, look who it is, Mr. Agreste himself. The player. We were all wrong to trust you, weren’t we? You only liked Chloe, didn’t you?” I said, poison obviously in my voice. “Ditching me in order to be with Chloe, huh?” 

He looked at me in shock. 

“Y/n?” He said. 

“I’m not that weakling, I’m Ms. Undercover. I will reveal truths and hide my true self!” I cackled. 

“This isn’t you!” 

“This is my true form! You cannot stop me!” I screamed and stomped on the floor. 

Vines sprouted out of the cracks or the floor. They grabbed some students. 

“Who’s first?” I said. 

Students ran around screaming. Some girls tripped over their long dresses and screamed. 

I looked at one of the vines. They brought a student to me. 

“Look into my eyes...” I said. 

My eyes glowed. I smirked. 

“What is one of your deepest darkest secrets?” I asked. 

His glasses glowed white. 

“I secretly hoped me and my girlfriends’ plan would work to bring my friends together as a couple...” he drawled. 

“Who are they?” I asked. 

“Y/n and Adrien,” he responded, yet again. 

I froze. What? Nino? 

A yo-yo interrupted my thoughts. 

“How dare you!” I screamed and launched a spike at her. 

“Hey, where’s Cygne?” A voice said. 

“Look what the bug dragged in,” I drawled, and made the vine drop Nino. 

“This isn’t you y/n” 

“Then let’s dance,” I said, and my outfit transformed into a black leather bodysuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of any other names, so Poisonous it was.


End file.
